


Stay out of it

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille and Aaron tell Phillip to stay out of their business
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stay out of it

“Phillip you could stop prying into my love life”Aaron said to the older male 

“Camille told you”Phillip concluded 

“Damn right I told him”Camille interjected 

“She told me every little detail”Phillip says to him 

“Whatever is happening between us is none of your business”Camille said to Phillip 

“She’s a bit fired up”Aaron mentioned 

“As is he”Camille replies 

“I apologizing for putting my toe where it doesn’t belong”Phillip says 

“Seriously stay of it”Camille warned him


End file.
